This invention relates to a jump rope or a throwing ring or, in general, to a new article of manufacture that can be used as a game.
Jump ropes, for example, have consisted of flexible cord that is used with or without handles. In general, the flexible cord is supplied with a form of handles that are continuations of the rope and which may be held by two people and utilized for jump rope cadence or used singly by an individual. While this type of rope is suitable for jumping, it does not have common utility in developing the same as a throwing device or a hula hoop type device, due to their extreme flexibility.
The most pertinent prior art that relates to structures having some similarity to the instant disclosure, as seen, for example, in Dressel U.S. Pat. No. 2,142,308, where a plurality of parallel strands are encased in two helical covering bands.